


gamble

by thewordweaver



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, this is one hundred and ten percent just straight up porn, ya nasties...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: They always played to win.





	1. fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> when will I... stop writing for this fandom...  
> also this is 110% self-indulgent bc the idea was in my head and it WOULD NOT GO AWAY...  
> I thought I learned from myself of four years ago but _I guess not_

Well, this was quite the predicament to find himself in. It certainly was not the first time he had let her take control, but with the somewhat new concept she wanted to introduce tonight, he could not say he was not feeling at least a little nervous.

But he knew if he truly wanted to back out, all it would take was that accursed nickname for his beloved Elizabeth 3rd. How fitting for a safeword. It was almost as if it was encouragement for him to bear whatever was happening to him.

Not that he had any intentions to keep from fulfilling his end of the bargain, of course. Though it was rare for him to lose at all, he always lost with dignity.

And with the way she was teasing the inside of his thighs with the edge of the crop, dignity was not going to be the only thing he lost tonight.

Her half-lidded eyes glinted as she watched him shudder, stiff cock already leaking a bead of precome. He was tied to the bedpost by his wrists, ass in the air facing her from where she knelt behind him on the bed. An embarrassing position to say the least; his face burned from the humiliation, but the pounding in his chest and arousal clouding his thoughts made it very clear he was enjoying this… especially when he had to address her in the way she had wished. Y-Your Majesty...,” he cleared his throat to erase his stammer, “get on with— _Ah_!”

She struck the inside of his left thigh with a mere flick of her wrist, relishing in the way he breathed in sharply through his teeth and pulled himself forward on his elbows. His skin was flushed anywhere she looked, his erection twitching though they had not started all that long ago.

“I don’t recall allowing my peasant to speak,” she quipped, shifting to lean over him, nails raking down his chest and descending ever so slowly to the one place he was craving her touch. He groaned deep from within his chest, the bass reverberating against her hand as he writhed underneath her. When she reached his hips, she removed her hand, fingers stroking his cock with just the lightest graze, knowing it offered no relief to him whatsoever.

Her laugh was breathy in his ear when he forced out a frustrated gust of air. “My, my… impatient, are we? Good. Now you know how it feels to be promised that _someone_ would arrive one day, only to have them show up on another. But I suppose it wasn’t _all_ bad… I mean, it meant I won, right?” The smirk remained on her lips after she bit his ear, withdrawing before she placed another strike to the right thigh now.

She tortured him like this until his body was taut, hands roaming, nails scraping, crop stinging. Each action earned her a delicious response, pausing momentarily when she finally got the request she had been chasing. “Please. Your Majesty, _please_.”

She moved back until she was standing, dressed in only a pair of stilettos. She stood with her arms crossed and a finger to her chin as she observed him, a wicked grin on her face when he peered over his shoulder and squirmed from the intensity of her stare.

“Head down and to the pillow, peasant.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

She walked over to the nightstand, pulling open the bottom drawer and retrieving the bottle of lubricant that laid at the top. She held it in between her teeth as she then walked over to the dresser, placing the bottle on the flat surface. She bent over to fish out the dildo and harness in the bottom drawer of that as well, glancing over her shoulder to see Jumin staring rather wantonly at her ass, earning a giggle from her. “Like what you see?” His throat went dry, nodding dimly as he swallowed.

She winked before rolling up slowly while shaking her ass, laughing when he groaned and his cock twitched again from the sound. She twirled her finger to tell him to stop looking, putting on the harness and placing the dildo in the slot up front.

This would not be the first time she had used something to penetrate him—it was rare, but he always tried to indulge her fantasies every so often—but it would be the first time she got to emulate what he did to her at least three times a week… when he actually bothered to come home when promised, anyway—she supposed she would be less bitter by the end of this.

She picked up the bottle of lubricant again, opening it and pouring some of the liquid onto her right middle finger, rubbing it in between that digit and her thumb. Her heels clicked as she strutted back to the bed, grabbing a handful of his cheek and sinking the nails of her left hand into the creamy flesh. “Ready?” she asked, leaning a bit to her left to peek over at him with eyebrow raised.

Though he nodded, she shook her head and clicked her tongue. “Ah, ah, ah. You know that verbal consent is my biggest kink, my dear. I’ll ask you again. Are you ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed out, voice almost desperate.

With a small laugh, she traced her finger around the entrance, waiting until he relaxed to push her finger through.

“Fuck,” he swore, back arching inward and fist clenching at the slight burn. Her hand stopped, patient as she held still until she felt the tension around her finger alleviate.

Then she got to work.

She shifted a little closer, slightly over him as one hand rubbed gently to that ridge inside of him, the other wrapped firmly around his cock as she stroked him. Swears spilled from his lips, a slight break in their role-play as he moaned her name, hands fisting the sheets below.

But she forgave him anyway; what fun would any of this be if he was still coherent in thought?

“White fur, white fur, _white fur_ ,” he called, taking a deep breath of relief when all of her ministrations came to a halt, her eyebrow lifting again. “Did you almost come?” she asked, clicking her tongue again when he nodded. “Well that won’t do at all! We haven’t even gotten to the main event!”

The bed dipped where she placed her knees between his legs, grabbing the lube once more, slathering up both the dildo and his entrance generously; she nodded once at her handiwork after she was done. With her dry left hand to the small of his back and her right one holding the dildo, she poised herself at his entrance. “Here, let’s make your orgasm _really_ worth your while,” she purred. “Ready?”

“Yes,” he said before waiting with baited breath.

“… _Fuck_ ” is what he hissed again through a locked jaw, the burn sharper than before from being unaccustomed to such a size. “W-White fur.”

“Already ahead of you, my dear.” She did not move an inch, only the head of the object penetrating him. She pushed in a little farther when she received his verbal signal to continue, a murmur of “soft paw.” Things progressed like this for a few minutes until the dildo brushed over his prostate, a strangled noise erupting from Jumin’s throat.

With the stars he could see floating in his vision—and with how wildly he wished for release—he knew he was not going to last much longer.

His reaction did not let that piece of information go unshared. “You can’t come until I say, peasant,” she growled, voice almost feral.

Now she understood why he enjoyed dominating so much.

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Do you think you’re ready for me to start moving?”

“You may, Your Majesty.”

She pulled back slowly before thrusting in gently, movements unrefined from her hips being unused to committing such an action. Her pace picked up gradually, rhythm a bit awkward. This, however, did not stop him from having to bite into his arm just below his shoulder, suppressing the loud moans he could not stop.

Wanting to hear him, she reached over, left hand finding purchase in the hair on the back of his head, tugging it back. “I want the both of us to hear your cries.” Her right hand snaked down from where it had been on his hip, hand around his cock once again as she milked him mercilessly. And when she pressed against his back to bite roughly at his shoulder, he knew he did not have much control left to hold onto.

“I’m gonna—I can’t—please, _please—_!”

“Come.”

His body trembled violently with one last cry upon his release, her hand catching his semen, though some still managed to spill onto the sheets below. Even after the high had dissipated, he was still wracked with tremors, a particularly harsh one hitting him when the dildo was pulled out, a startled “Ah!” pushed out of his worn lungs.

She moved quickly around the bed; wiping off her hand; untying his wrists; kicking off her heels; removing her harness; pushing every inanimate object off of the bed. She chortled when his boneless body flopped face-forward onto the mattress below, humming appreciatively when she gathered him up in her arms. Their lips meet, his state getting him rewarded with a steady, burning, open-mouthed kiss. When she pulled away first, she smiled at him, eyes full of mirth. “So? How was it?”

“Good. Very good,” he stated simply, a mischievous look suddenly taking to his bright gray eyes. “Almost enough to convince me to lose our bets more often… but you know I’ll never let you continue to think you have the upper hand, correct?”

“Oh? What _ever_ do you mean, dear Jumin?” She fluttered her eyelashes, putting on a clueless charade. But she knew quite well what followed after she had taken the role of the dominant one.

“Well, I’ll hope this act does not continue when you find that _you’re_ the one in the compromised position.”

“I think I can say with full confidence that I’ll be looking forward to every second of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when part two will be up but Jumin will be the dom in that one so look forward to it I guess? lmao there goes my credibility as a writer


	2. vindictive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lmao lemme just act like it hasn't been three fucking months since the first chapter was posted)
> 
> hi hello happy (early) valentine's day here you go also now I can frigging move on with my life now that this is done lmao

          There was really no end to this cruelty with Jumin, was there?

          She squirmed under his presumed gaze as he circled her, a dolled-up gazelle trapped in the workings of the panther before her. She was dressed in his favourite outfit for these sessions: a maid outfit that left nothing to the imagination, accompanied by little black close-toed stilettos. Her wrists were tied to the ceiling with strong, smooth ropes as she was left to balance on the balls of her feet, eyes blindfolded so that she was only able to feel the intensity of his stare upon her skin.

          She knew he was smirking when she rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the pressure of the vibrator inside her, the low buzz causing her to pant softly.

          “My… what a bad servant you are,” he purred, stepping away from her to retrieve something from the table nearby, inspecting the feather toy before twirling it with a flourish in one hand. “My maid, do you mind repeating what my exact orders were?”

          “’Don’t’—ah—‘don’t move,’ Master Han.” She worked at her lip as she tried to abide by the rule, but failed once again, trying to escape the sudden tickle at her thighs.

          “Are you aware of what happens to servants who cannot follow simple directions?”

          “Th-They—a p-punishment, Master Han,” she stammered, breath hitching at the feather that now ran down her back. She wriggled, pulling against the bindings around her wrists, rapid pleas spilling from her mouth.

          “As much as I love to hear you beg, it will do nothing for you this time, my lovely maid. You said it yourself; servants who do not follow directions will be punished.” He stepped away from her momentarily as he ran the feather toy under his chin a few times, deciding on what to do next.

          “ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed through clenched teeth as the vibrator’s speed intensified; she shuddered and instinctively used the tie to pull and suspend herself into the air for a second, a futile attempt to get away from what was currently stuck inside of her.

          She nearly screamed upon feeling deft fingers at her clit.

          “M-Maser, I _can’t_ …!” she sobbed, the bite at her shoulder and feather circling her breasts and trailing down stomach straining her resolve.

          “Ah, but you _will_ ,” he commanded, the gentle voice still carrying a prominent aura of authority. Just as quickly as his hand had appeared, it was gone, replaced by the incredibly unsatisfying strokes of the feather.

          “God, Master Han, _please_!” she pleaded, her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly to help her hold on just that bit longer; she was starting to question whether it was still worth obeying his orders.

          A grueling ten seconds passed before the feather was replaced with his hand once again, the pressure firm and unforgiving. With his mouth at her ear, he growled, relishing in the way her body tensed immediately.

          “Come for me, my marvelous maid.”

          With a whine that soon went silent, her entire body shivered and stiffened, eyes rolling back and closing behind the blindfold. He gave her no time to come down and relax from her release, hand still quick and unrelenting.

          “What are servants to say when their masters reward them?”

          “Th-Thank you, Master Han, thank you, thank you, _ah, god_ —!”

          “Do you think you deserve another?”

          “ _Yes, p-please, oh Jumin, I_ —!”

          The second time, she was unable to wait for an explicit order, his hand slowing now to let her gather her bearings.

          In under a half a minute, he turned off and removed the vibrator, placing both it and the feather toy on the table for cleaning later. Returning to her, he pulled at the ribbons holding her maid costume in place, tugging it lightly to let it fall to the floor and pool at her feet and unlacing her heels before pulling them off; he grabbed her blindfold and brought it to her neck before removing it entirely, greeting her with dilated eyes and a wolfish grin. “Hm, as satisfying as that was to watch, I don’t believe I’ve quite gotten my revenge yet.”

          Saving the bindings for last, he undid the knots holding the ropes to her wrists, arms outstretched in an instant to catch the woman whose legs had become weak. He placed one hand on her back and used the other to scoop up her legs, escorting them both to the loveseat a few feet away. He was the first to sit down, arranging her so that she was straddling him, her arms loosely around his neck on their own accord.

          He dropped the roleplay for a moment, seeing the lightly dazed look in her eyes, the hands that ran up and down her sides ones of comfort and concern, as opposed to seduction and possession. “My love, are you alright? Do you want to stop here—?”

          Before he could go on, she pulled herself forward, lips meeting his as she pried open his mouth with her tongue, her kiss lazy and sloppy, a hand finding purchase in his hair. Separating after a few seconds, she kept her eyes half-lidded as one edge of her lips quirked upward, a twinkle in her eye. “Master Han, what happened to the vengeance you sought?” she cooed, shifting her hips against the very prominent bulge that had been resting against her left thigh for quite some time.

          A deep, low rumble resonated from the bottom of his chest, the hands at her sides now tight and digging into the skin of her hips. “Remove my suit,” he ordered, the feral look now returned to his eyes.

          “Yes, sir.” With practiced swiftness, she unbuttoned the front of his dress shirt, pushing it down to his elbows to let him shrug it off completely, her hands taking a moment to explore the expanse of his chest. Impatient, he grabbed her wrists, placing her hands on his abdomen, the digits resting just above the waistband of his pans.

          She bit back her smirk by chewing at her lower lip, making work of the belt buckle and the button and zipper behind it. With the lift of his hips, she was able to push it down to his knees before he kicked the rest off himself. “Do you have any other orders for me, Master Han?” she asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes as her hands danced around his cock.

          Giving her no warning, he grabbed her hip with one hand, holding her still as the other held his cock in place, sinking into her. The surprised moan she gave him caused him to exhale a breathy, strained chortle.

          “Move.”

          She followed the order obediently, setting a beginning, adjusting pace. Her breathing is heavy as she placed both hands on his shoulders, forehead pressed to his. He used the back of his hand to tilt her chin ever so slightly up, mouth finding hers as he ensnared her in another open kiss.

          The pace stayed unusually slow and steady for some time, much to his frustration; He considered that perhaps she was still rather worn out from his previous actions and the rest of the session would be a gradual build tonight. It was not until he heard the barely noticeable snicker against his shoulder did he realise what was really going on.

          In a flash, she found herself on her back, Jumin looming over her as he took her right leg and placed it over his left hip. “It seems my maid is a bit confused as to who is truly in charge.”

          His pace once he thrusted into her again was merciless, a shriek erupting from her throat as her nails dig into and leave scars in the leather below. He leaned down to bite the top of her ear roughly, his hand finding the sensitive nub between her legs once more, her back arching as her hands now find purchase in his. She cried his name like a mantra, voice losing her for a moment when he pulled back, taking the leg previously on his hip and placing it on his shoulder, the new angle taking him that much deeper into her.

          “ _Oh god—Jumin, I’m gonna—_ ” For the second time in a row, she came without his permission, the third time that night she had found indescribable pleasure. Staring down at the mess she had become beneath him, he dropped her leg from his shoulder, leaning over her as he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers, pinning them above her head; her legs were quick to wrap around his waist.

          “What a disobedient maid I have… Seeking only her own pleasure and not waiting for my command…” His teeth sink into her neck before his lips latch, sucking at the spot. He only let go once he was certain the stain on her skin was a deep red, guaranteed to be visible to anyone in the days to come.

          Her eyes were glazed over when he moved to lock eyes with her, the wolfish grin from earlier making a reappearance on his face. “But if she comes for me one more time, mayhaps I will forgive her…” Jumin himself was on the cusp of his own orgasm, but he wanted to feel her tighten around him once more before chasing his own release.

          It was only minutes more until his request was fulfilled, her mouth opening in a mute moan as her back bowed off the love, chest pressing against his and hands gripping the ones in hers tight. “That’s a good girl,” he groaned, his thrusts becoming arrhythmic before stilling, panting out soft moans as he spilled into her.

          With a chaste kiss to the exhausted lips below him, he carefully pulled out of her, walking over to the storage cabinet to retrieve a towel from the pile inside. Walking back to the loveseat, he cleaned up between her legs, as well as the spot below; he folded the cloth and left it on the table once she had been freshened up a bit.

          He lifted her into yet another bridal carry, kissing her forehead a few times on the trek back to their bedroom. She murmured a “thank you” once she was laid gently onto the silken sheets, burrowing under the blanket and making grabbing motions at him when he moved to close the door almost all the way (he didn’t want Elizabeth 3rd trapped outside, after all).

          Seeing her silly action upon turning around, he laughed softly, soon joining her under the covers and gathering her loose form into his arms. “So?”

          “Mm, if all your acts of vengeance end up being that good, I just may have to stop letting you will all the bets we make.”

          “… Are you insinuating that you’ve been letting me win our bets until now?”

          “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about, Trust Fund Kid,” she teased, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “We wanted to see just who was the better gambler, right? Looks like I’ll have to stop holding back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [pretends I didn't just fucking write this shit]
> 
> so anyway if it wasn't clear, the bet: Jumin said he'd be home from a business trip on time, wasn't, got pegged, sought vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> well there goes my promise to myself to never write pure smut again  
> [waves it goodbye]
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
